The Power of The Ancients
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: In the world of the Ancients, the three great Kingdoms thrive and hold their Beliefs in a tight grasp, until new religions have surfaced, wanting and gaining reason, belief, and power to spread throughout the Kingdoms...but what would the King of Egypt, a Philosopher, and a Prince of Mesopotamia do about the soon to be internal wars of Faith?
1. Blaziken: Pharaoh of Egypt

**Hello! This story is based on my friend's, Red421860, idea while I right and plan the plots out. He is an awesome friend, very supportive and my first Reviewer being on Fanfiction ever! He is an awesome writer, you should check out his stuff, I highly recommend it. Thank you!**

_Where the ancients rule and the belief of many gods are inspired..._

_The kings as gods, and the people of rich and poor classes follow..._

_But the discoveries of Judaism has disrupted the belief of many Gods..._

_Disrupting disorder and creating confusion upon the Ancient Kingdoms..._

_Mesopotamia...Greece...Egypt...The Great Kingdoms of our small world..._

_If not thee be worse...new religions have been made **monotheistic **religions..._

_More is confusion...more is disorder...more is chaos over belief and rights..._

_But tell me...is this worth thee? Is our Faith being tested? Is this the start of Destruction?_

**Zehro's POV**

"I cannot believe this blasphemy!" I roared, tapping my claws on the side of my golden throne.

"My lord Blaziken, you must not take this lightly at all sire." His scribe, a nicely dressed Infernape, pleaded.

"I know, after all I am Pharaoh, I remember the last time our Kingdom suffered from the wake of an odd religion." I said distastefully.

"But, what shall we do my Lord?" He asked, preparing the papyrus and his feathered pen.

I stood up from my throne and walked over to the window overlooking my Kingdom as Ra's boat is starting to cross over the time of day. I sighed and let myself be inspiration my Kingdom always produced.

"We shall not take this lightly, nor will we attack. If we attack, it gives them a reason to do so for their _God_. We will have to wait until they make their first move, if they ever make their move. If not, we'll do it quickly and quietly." I said calmly.

"I do not understand Lord Zehro." Infernape said.

"Thou group of foreigners are a religious type, they won't be creating violence without someone else getting the first attack. Their only option would be a sneak attack, or some kind of truce. Either way I can't get rid of them without violence. We will have to do a raid on them." I said, sitting back down on my throne. "And I will lead the raid."

"But sire! You are only 17 years of age and you have not successfully practiced with a sickle before!" The scribe objected.

"Don't you think I know that! I am after all a God! I will lead my raid into victory, no matter what my age shall be!"

"Yes sire, forgive my disloyalties." The scribe apologized.

"You are forgiven." I concluded.

I am not one cruel god, I am merciful. If I acted myself I would have never said he was forgiven, instead he I would say he shouldn't apologize because he just looking out for someone he cares about, but my father told me a soft-hearted pharaoh is a dead pharaoh. There is no kindness in the line of being Pharaoh.

"You may leave now, scribe." I said.

"Yes sire." The Infernape bowed and retreated to the end of the chamber and out the door.

I stayed and sat on my chair, rubbing my temple as I tried to think over how the raid shall be planned thou. Then I heard the door to my right open and close as a small Torchic unsteadily walked over to my throne.

"Daddy," She called, "can you tuck me in? I can't sleep without you tucking me in."

She hopped onto my lap and started to nuzzle my cheek, shaking her little tail as she did. I gave her a smile and grabbed her and held her in my arms, nuzzling her back.

"Of course my sweet child, father will you tuck you in nice and tight so no one would get you." I said as I tickled her stomach, giving me the sound of her sweet laughter.

"Thank you Daddy." She said sweetly.

I carried her in my muscular arms and walked out of the chamber towards her big, beautiful room for a Goddess as herself. I laid her on her cotton filled bed and put the silk sheets over her tiny body, tucking her in as tight as I could.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Goddess, my sweet Hathesput."

I gave her a kiss on her warm temple and walked over to her door. Before shutting it, I gave one last glance as she slept in her covers, before I close the door behind, never thinking at the time that I wouldn't see her for a very long time.


	2. Zoroark: Prince of Mesopotamia

**Hello! Sorry for the long update, I will make sure that doesn't happen again. Please R&R for anything, it helps me out a lot and helps make the story much better, so don't be afraid to criticize on anything. And Remember: Flames are only for Fire-type pokemon and Cruel reviews are only for dark type pokemon (such as myself in either way countable) XD. Enjoy! =^.^=**

**Victorian's POV**

"You heard your father's orders Victorian, never leave the walls of the palace...ever!" His head guard, a Skarmory with a dark helmet covering most of the head and face, growled in annoyance. Well, let's just say he isn't fond of the rebellious Zoroark escaping the safety of the walls, always making the king force most guards search everywhere in the large empire of Mesopotamia.

"I swear...even the Gods shall watch over me...I will never disobey father again." I raised my claw and grinned mischievously, but really it has taken all my strength to hold in a snicker.

"Praying to the Gods you shall not!" The head guard yelled in a strict tone he is always so fond of.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, be gone! I must tend to my _royal _duties." I ordered him, a calm, but still smiling fashion, shooing the annoying captain away.

"Yes, _sire_." He said distastefully, as he bowed before me, removing his- in my opinion- ugly helmet that suits him.

I could hear the captain grumble on the way out, slamming the door to add fierce aspect of him...but really, it just makes me laugh. I turned away from the door and walked into my room, I have to say it is huge for me, but I prefer to go outside and join the adventure and excitement this world has to offer. Instead of being tutored by a monotonously, boring, and dull teacher, I want to learn for myself experience it myself; and maybe then I'll see if thou is true or not.

I walked over to my oversized bed and laid upon it, letting out a bored sigh. I stared at the decorative ceiling that had many swirling colors of pitch black and blood red. It helps me awaken my imagination and let me engulf something that makes me feel happy, even if it isn't really there. But that was gone for a brief moment when I heard a knock that echoed from my door, I grumbled and gave an annoyed 'enter'.

A raichu opened the door and closed it with a bang and adrenaline. He came sprinting towards me, prancing if you will, his crazy and frisky white bouncing everywhere. He wore a brown cloth shirt with the traditional white cloth kilt. To me he is one of the closest friends I have, and unfortunately the craziest. All thanks to an experiment that went horribly wrong.

"Dude! I have seen the future again! It was all advanced and the creation of technology is amazing and there are new forms of government and...-

"Why are thou talking like that? For the last time what is dude, and what is tech...tech...-

"Technology." He finished for me.

"Yes, why you speak rubbish? I've told you millennium of times that you shouldn't have done that experiment! The gods punished you by striking you with their hands of power!" I said annoyed, rubbing my claw on my temple.

"It is called lightning! It is a mere coincidence bro!" He countered. "I know everything because of it; how the sun is in the center of our universe, how the Law of Gravity makes objects fall, how Energy equals mass times-"

"Pardon me, but I'm afraid you lost me at _lightning_." I said sarcastically, giving him a glare.

"Whatever bro." He shrugged, he turned away headed for the door.

"For the last time, I am not your brother! We're not related!" I teased, I heard this far too much from him.

"You know what I mean!" He said as he gave his playful smile and shut the door behind him.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, _'I swear, no one confuses me more than my friend.' _I thought happily.

I sighed again, as I slowly got up and headed towards the balcony. I opened the glass doors and stepped out into the fresh air and the view this world always impresses me by. I breathed in deeply, letting the scent drift me away into happiness and the relaxing calm. I leaned over the railing and stared at the beautiful garden that is in bloom, but shifted my eyes over to the dreadful wall that always gives me a sense of captivity and no sense of Liberty. But I relaxed once again when I stared yonder at the two rivers that made this Empire what it is, the twins that embraced us gave us plentiful ways of growing crops and transportation. The Tigris and the Euphrates rivers.

"What am I going to do with you." A feminine voice was heard.

I turned away from the view and saw my mother make her way pass the glass entrance, wearing beautiful dark red dress with a ruby necklace and headdress to match. She gave a sweet smile and the sun above us made her face shine beautifully. She stood right next to me and intertwined my claw with hers, she stared at me with curious and childish eyes. She gave me a peck on my temple snuggled right next to me.

"I wonder thou how many times, you escaped...37...40?" She asked childishly, her smile growing bigger.

I gave her a small, bashful grin and continued to stare at the view. She gave me a small chuckle and continued to smuggle me with kisses.

"You know, you remind me much of your father when I met him. Little rascal was always tricking the pokemon and sometimes stealing for them to, but he never got caught. He wasn't exactly born royal and loyal, but he was still sweet and kind to those were poor and on the brink of death." My mother said, following my gaze.

My expression changed from a far-off look to a sad one, I looked at the civilizations beyond the wall, filled with life and the common laughter of children playing...I wish I could play like that. My mother looked at me with a sympathetic look and pulled me closer to her in a reassuring hug.

"I know how you feel when you think that these walls stole our freedom." She looked at me, giving me a small smile."But, you know what?"

I looked at her expectantly, watching her jewelry sparkle in the shine the sun produced.

"If I haven't snuck away from here, I would have never met your father at all."

I gave her a bewildered look, my grip harder on our claws.

"That's right, in fact the first time I met with him face to face was when the executor was about to chop his claws off. Before the executor could swing his axe, I jumped on top of him."

I veered closer to her as I didn't want to miss not a single word from this credulous story I never heard before.

"My father called the execution off, for I would get away from him. I remembered him looking at me with the same eyes you're looking at me right now," She giggled.

I smiled, a bit embarrassed at how I'm like my father.

"Well...many things to go on from there but in the end we ended up getting married and having you a year later." She finished.

I smiled at her, and turned my attention to view once again. We stood together like this for a long time, until my mother interrupted the silence.

"Go ahead." She said.

"What?!" I asked, confused.

"I'll cover you." She said.

She gave me a smile and I gave her a smile back, I jumped onto the railing and jumped across the garden onto the wall. I looked back, unsure of what my mother was thinking, but she gave me a farewell wave and disappeared behind the glass door, the curtain pulled over as a cover. I turned back around and jumped into the crowd of people down below, staying out of sight as much as I can.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ahmed's POV**

"'The Republic' goes here and of course 'The Odyssey' goes over here." I said out loud, placing the final books in their original place.

I looked at the now finished and well organized Library; all scrolls, books, and maps in categorized sections and in numerical fashion. I sighed in relaxation at my accomplished work, any one would be proud of all the work I put into this Library of mine. Knowledge is my specialty, and is my dear friend, it never lets me down.

I walked into the center, my tail happily wagging in delight as I sat myself upon my wooden, comfortable chair behind my uniquely built desk. I leaned back against my chair in a way I would think it would be defying the Laws of Physics and closed my eyes. I think I'm the happiest Lucario in Mesopotamia right now.

"Fellow Philosopher, awaken!" A booming voice was heard.

I was startled and fell to the ground, my back still against the chair. I groaned in anguish, I slowly sat up from my position and started fixing my chair back into its place. I looked at where the voice was and saw the greatest man - in my opinion - the greatest man who had ever lived...Socrates, the brilliant Empoleon that inspired me to be who I am today...even if he was already dead when I was born. I read about him all the time from the books Plato created.

I gawked at him as he waddled up to the desk, amazed that he was even alive now! Did Plato lie? Or was it some sort of trickery Socrates created to escape from the horrible Athenians. I ran to him and stayed side by side with him only a few feet, my mouth was gaped open and he returned a nice, welcoming smile.

"Socrates, I am your loyal follower," I bended down in a formal way," please accept me as you r student and teach me your ways. I believe your method was truly brilliant and awe striking that helped your students open their mind to the outside world, especially Plato!"

He chuckled happily," Yes, I do say so myself. Now, my students will be able to question themselves and open up new doors to the discoveries!"

"But I must ask, how did you escape your execution. I must know." I pleaded, expectancy clearly showing in my eyes.

"Well, I will say...it wasn't an easy task my friend. when they hoisted me up thou cross in the heat of the sun-"

"Wait, you were never crucified." I pointed out suspiciously.

He choked and pulled on his collar on his blue tunic," Well..uh-"

I cut him off with an annoyed glare, I tapped my foot on the paved floor.

"Now, how were you executed '_Socrates_'?" I asked, giving him another glare.

"Uh..." He grumbled.

I Force-palmed in the knee angrily and annoyed, he yelped from the impact and held his knee to his chest, resulting the imposter falling onto his back.

I growled," I can't believe you played me like that Victor!"

The 'Empoleon' chuckled and slowly got back up, he crossed his arms and slowly changed back into his true form...a Zoroark.

"I tricked you well!" He laughed hysterically.

I gave him an annoyed glare and puff of annoyance, but was caught off guard when he tackled me and gave me tight hug, I struggled a bit since he was taller than me and lifted me off the ground.

"Let go." I pleaded, my voice strained.

"Am I forgiven."

I nodded my head, since I lost my voice from lack of air. I let go of me as soon as he placed me back onto the ground. I fixed my fur and patted it all the ruffles that surfaced.

"Let me guess, you fled again haven't you?" I asked plainly.

"I do not see I can stay at my palace and be here at the same time." He replied teasingly.

I gave him a grin and went back to my desk while started to explore at the paintings.

"Ahmed, who's this?" He asked.

I went over to him, noticing that he was gawking at the Torchic sitting on the Blaziken's lap in the painting.

"That is Pharaoh Zehro and his daughter Hathesput, they're rulers of Egypt." I answered simply, a hint obviousness in the tone.

"She's beautiful, but she's too young for me." He replied sadly.

I grinned mischievously at the thought of _him _falling for someone else.

He looked at me and noticed my grin, rewarding me with dark blush forming on his face.

"Don't let the looks fool you, she's actually 14 years old...she's just too stubborn to evolve." I concluded.

"That isn't far from my age, I'm 16."

"And I'm 17."

"Idiote."

"What was that?" I raised my eyebrow, giving him a glare.

"I did not say anything. Your ears must be fooling you." He replied, not making any eye contact.

I scoffed and returned to my desk, while he continued to stare at the painting. But I paused, and walked back to the my good friend. I was uneasy if I should tell him or not, and I felt horrible keeping it hidden from my good friend I have known for a long time. He noticed my quirkiness and his expression changed.

"Ahmed, what is wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not, per say." I answered, uncertainty clouding my mind.

"Tell me." He urged. "I must know."

I looked at him, wondering if I should trouble him so.

"It's about these...weird people camping approximately a mile or two away from city boundaries. They have odd rituals of unknown certainty."

"Why are they here and who are they?"

"They're...they're Jews." I stuttered.

"Didn't Egypt have trouble with Jews?" He asked, his voice aggravated.

"Yes, but they escaped across the Red Sea, and I would assume resulted to being in the area. But I do not know why they're camping near us." I answered sincerely.

He was pacing back and forth angrily, grumbling and cursing...I have never seen this side of him before.

"Does my father know this?" He asked expectantly.

I gulped and hesitated, I took a couple of steps back and muttered sadly."Everyone in the Kingdom does."

His eyes were fierce and his body was tense, he let out a yell and used a powerful Night Daze onto the floor, a giant ball of Darkness unfurl and explode, letting out its fury upon my Library. I quickly took shelter from the blast behind my desk right when the attack hit. I waited until it was clear that I poked my head from my cover. The Library was a mess with scattered pieces of paper flying everywhere and shelves and compartments destroyed. I sighed in defeat, my work is now ruined and I shall not get everything together again. A piece of paper fell on my nose, I picked it up and read it. I face-palmed myself as what was written was 'The Republic'.

I looked at my friend, who was knelt on the ground and his claws covering his face. I walked over to him as paper continued to slowly fall onto the once clean floor. I knelt next to him and gave him a reassuring hug. He looked up, his face marked with a few tears, and slowly stared at the ground again. I patted his black and red hair, trying to calm my distressed friend down.

"I'm sorry, Ahmed." He mumbled, wiping away his tears with his arm.

"It is alright, I never really cared for this horrible Library anyways." I lied, in hopes of giving him some reassurance.

Suddenly the door was busted open and soldiers appeared with spears and swords, some carrying axes. The captain made his way to the front and saw the my friend leaning against me. He looked at him annoyed and infatuated as he called off his men and sent them back guarding the outside boundaries of the Library.

I was shocked when the King and Queen appeared as the soldiers cleared off, they ran towards Victor cuddled him in a comforting hug. They took him away, and left me alone with the piles of scrambled papers and destroyed shelves. Great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Victorian's POV**

The doors slammed behind me as I made my way towards my bed, my father and mother following me.

"I told you to not leave the Palace walls!" My father exclaimed.

I did not look at him, showing defiance in a clear but not violent way. He just scoffed and paced angrily back and forth, my mother staying out of this charade. I clenched my fists, trying to control my anger as best I could from raging over my parents.

"Why did you disobey?" He growled.

I flinched, I would never in my life time blame my mother for this. She only encouraged me, nothing more...she did not force me to leave. Before I could say a word I was interrupted by my mother.

"I encouraged him, don't blame our son." She answered sincerely.

"But why?" My father asked in a nicer tone.

"Because I hate you." I answered, hate in my voice.

He looked at me stunned, a bit taken back.

"Victorian!" My mother yelled.

"Shut Up!" I screamed.

My mother fell silent, shocked and pain written all over her face. She started to tear up and placed her claw over her mouth. But my expression hasn't changed, all the hatred and anger from all the years that I have been is erupting and it yet has only just began.

"You kept me here like a caged animal. You don't even trust me! Your own son! Right from the start! That is why I disobeyed, that is why I changed...that is why I hate you!" I growled in pure hate.

My father looked at me in shock and disbelief, my mother was sobbing, but I could still feel the rage still continuing its rampage inside.

"That is why Ahmed is the only person I care about...none of you have actually cared about that isn't revolving around yourself! How selfish! If you never trusted me in the first place then why trust me being in the line of the throne? I hate this kingdom and I hate everyone in it except for my friend!"

"That is enough!" My mother cried.

"Sometimes, I wish I was never born." I mumbled.

They looked at me, bewilderment and sadness appearing on their faces. I stood and walked away from them, towards the balcony.

"Wait, don't leave!" They both cried out.

I stopped as I opened the glass door vigorously, making the glass break fall to the ground. I looked at them, they twinkled upon the reflection of the arriving moonlight that is starting to rise into the sky.

"You know what confuses me?" I turned around and looked at them with disbelief and sadness."I can't believe you don't love me and you still want me."

I turned around and jumped from the balcony towards the my friend's home, hearing the cries, yells, and pleads from my parents until I disappeared from sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ahmed's POV**

I sighed as I slowly pulled the covers over me, wondering if Victor was fine and everything was settled. I couldn't sleep, my worries are killing me as if someone placed a dream eater attack on me. I sat up from my bed and sighed heavily, trying to calm my senses. I put myself into a meditating position and placed my paws together on my stomach.

Then, a figured appeared through the window and crashed through my window, into my room. I jumped in fright, my tail turning puffy as I got myself into a fighting stance. The figure stood up and started collecting my food into a burlap sack.

"Hey!" I yelled as I jumped down from my bed.

"Grab anything you need, we're going on a trip and we're not coming back." The figure said.

"Victor?" I asked, confused.

"No I'm Socrates back from the grave." He replied sarcastically.

I gave him a glare but soon turned to worry.

"Wait, why do we need to leave?" I asked.

"We're running away from home." He answered, throwing me another sack.

I sighed and started to gather my belongings, my maps, my potions, and of course my scrolls. I felt bad for him, if he's running away, I'm coming with him. Either way we're both lonely here, my parents are dead while his are acting rubbish. He already packed all the food and wine, and my covers.

I finished packing and looked at Victor, ready to hop out of the window.

"Ready?"

"We are we even going?" I asked.

"Egypt of course." He answered.

"Of course, your mate." I said teasingly.

He blushed as he jumped out of my window, me following him close behind.

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**=^.^= Kairi**


	3. Ahmadias of Sparta, Amethyst of Athens

**Sorry for the long update, I'm afraid time isn't always on my side when it comes to tending to things. But I hope this will make up for it. Please enjoy. :D**

**Ahmadias's POV**

I stared down at my Kingdom, one part filled with powerful, strong pokemon practicing throwing spears, throwing axes, plowing through shields, and the traditional duel between warriors with the long sword in one hand or claw and the shield in the other. This is Sparta. Our Kingdom, the fierce, the brave...the bloodiest. We will continue on with no hesitation into the brink of war, revealing our true nature before the world and make sure it will bow down before us.

I am Ahmadias (O-ma-Day-iss), the greatest warrior you shall ever see. My species are that of the Gallade and my dear, trusty companion helps me command and rule over our Kingdom. Veridian is your typical, stealthy Sceptile that can easily slice your neck open without even realizing he was there. He is someone you should fear, all except for me. We have grown up together, trained together, fought together...won together. He is someone that will not break his promise and can rely on as a trusty friend.

"Why are you always like this?" A voice emanates behind me.

I turn my head to find my friend standing right behind me, arms crossed, a look of determination on his face, chewing a weed he has picked fresh earlier in the day.

"I guess my thoughts are controlling me today, you know how I am when nothing is going on." I replied unemotionally.

"Keep doing that and you might as well be in Athens." He replied in a care-free spirit mood.

My eyes grew hard when I heard that name, my stance tightened and I glared out the window as I saw a warrior get knocked down by his enemy. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in my memories.

"Please, you know you should not bring that name up around me." I said in a strict tone.

"You thinking about your sister?" Veridian sighed.

My eyes became somber instead of their hard stare, I directed my attention towards the floor and continued on to my reminiscing. I couldn't help but let out a sigh, it was the only way to prevent my emotions from controlling me.

"Why she left, I won't understand." I replied sadly.

"Time to get your head out of the clouds, and back on the frontline." Veridian advised.

Veridian held a scroll out to me, I turned and looked at him, and quickly took the scroll out of his claws. I unfurled it easily with my blades and looked at the map with many crosses and circles of when the war started and the result in the end. My eyes grew wide when I saw the next target encircled.

"Athens." I answered.

Veridian nodded and removed the grass he chewed, "After conquering Athens, no one will stop us...no one will even stand in our way. Conquering the birthplace of intelligence will give us a reputation beyond compatible of all of Greece, perhaps of Rome."

"I think it is you who should get your head out of the clouds, strategy is also a key thing in War. Focus on Greece for now, Rome is another bridge we'll cross in the future." I teased.

I returned my gaze to the map and it gave me a ray of hope. I furled the map closed and set it on the window sill. I turned my attention towards Veridian and gave him a firm determination.

"Ready the warriors, sharpen their weapons and shine your armor...prepare for war." I commanded firmly.

"Right." Veridian agreed.

He placed his piece of grass back in his mouth and turned towards the door, leaving me with the map. I turned back towards the window and leaned on it as I continued on to stare at the soldiers preparing for battle.

"I can finally get you back now." I whispered to myself, as a tear swiftly found itself slide down my cheek and fall onto the scroll.

**Amethyst's POV**

"Now we shall begin, let the Democracy begin." The head judge, a Torterra, declared.

The room was filled with all of the Kingdom's people, we are voting whether to fight against the Spartans or flee to survive and begin anew. In our Kingdom of Athens, we depend on the Democracy of the pokemon so we can be organized and have fair trial. We base our knowledge from past events and that of other's actions and inventions we have read and studied.

"I say we shall give them what they want, Brain vs. Brawn!" A citizen yelled.

"I second that motion, we need to teach Sparta that muscle is not everything!" Another agreed.

I stayed quiet, my voice silent as fear held it in a firm hold. I let my green hair fall in front of my eyes and played with my hands on my pure white dress.

"That Gallade is a blood thirsty monster! I say we force him and his so-called Kingdom into oblivion." A hate filled Machamp yelled.

I flinched and held my arms, many emotions are declaring war in my body right now, it's destroying my being.

"I say fight fire with fire, spread their blood over their conquered Kingdoms, let them know that they are once again free from the brutes' chains." An elder beckoned with blood thirst in his eyes.

"SUCH IGNORANCE!" I screamed as I rose from my seat.

All eyes looked at me in question, I couldn't help but let tears fall down my cheeks.

"You do not know what all of you are up against! Sparta is a cruel and horrible Kingdom and should not be taken lightly. We do not have what they have, their souls are broken down to the state of insanity! Are we really going as low to follow their steps?" I questioned.

Blank faces stared at me, some scared, some understood, some hate filled. But I did not regret my decision at all.

"I know how they are...you won't survive, I swear that intelligence can't beat an insane kingdom. They are experienced, we are not. I beg of you to do what our ancestors have done, use the intelligence you have to outthink them and run away." I begged.

"And then what? They'll only come after us!" Someone countered.

"I agree, shut your mouth and get out of here. You aren't one of us!" Another shouted.

Then, two guards came up behind me and pulled me away towards the exit. They held a firm hold on me and I struggled to break free.

"You don't understand, you will all die if you fall into their footsteps! Athens will fall!" I begged as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

I was hoisted out the doors and heard a click behind me. I fell to the ground, softening the impact by using my hands as a cushion. _'Why?' _I asked myself. _'Why am I not accepted any where? Will I forever be shunned?' _I continued to cry and wallow in my tears as the ground grew wet and dark.

I was alone, no one would accept me here. I had Spartan blood in me. I was shunned from all of the kingdoms and towns in Greece because of this, even though at the time I was a child. This was the only kingdom that allowed me to live within its boundaries and am blessed in my opinion by Athena.

I stood up and composed myself, I wiped all the dirt off of my dress and walked (or should I say levitated) towards my home. I opened the door by using my physic powers and closed it without looking back. I grabbed a bag, and packed my things, I can't stay...I can't stay here anymore.

I packed a map, all the berries and bread I had, my valuables and jewelry, and all the currency left. I grabbed my white cloak and my bag and walked out the door. I took my final glance at my home...before it would be rubble from the result of Sparta and made my way towards the path that led to the nearest dock about 3 days time and began my journey. I tightened my bag and did not dare look back at the people who had shunned me, I am going somewhere where I will be treated better. I am going to Egypt.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review so I'll if it was good or not, it really helps.**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	4. Writhing Guilt and Crossing Paths

**Hi everyone! I know, it has been so long since I updated and for that I apologize. Only now when I have the flu do I have time to write my chapter. I don't know if it will be a long chapter or a small chapter, but I will do everything to the best of my abilities, and hopefully my flu has not rotted my brain out yet. Please review for anything from concern to gratitude. Now, we shall stop our conversation and go back to my story, shall we?**

**Zehro's POV**

"Sire! We are being overthrown!" A wounded soldier calls from my side.

"How?!" I answer as I slice another 'Muslims' throat clean off.

"Their numbers are overwhelming sire and we already lost more than half of our warriors!" My entrusted Infernape announced for the now dead soldier at my side.

I felt so idiotic, how could one sneak up on an enemy in the desert? They saw us coming instantly and had clearly underestimated them. It felt like only moments ago I kissed my daughter farewell in the palace.

My soldiers are experienced with powerful shields and weaponry ranging from longbows to the khopesh, and yet these foreigners called 'Muslims' only have their rags as their shields and rusty tools and poorly crafted swords in their hands and claws.

But I should have known right from the beginning...their faith is stronger than ours. How? Why? Is it because of their so-called 'God'? Are my followers not putting all their faith into me? Of course they wouldn't, only a foolish peasant would try to do a sneak attack in a wasteland filled with sand.

As I continued to counter all of my enemies' attacks, I could hear the cry of my fallen people. And the smell of sand mixed with blood made my face scrunch up in disgust and horror. All the blood splattered on me were that of an unknown enemy, a demon to me, taking away my rights as a powerful God of my people, to be forever tortured in the darkest pits of Duat.

But now, only a couple of miles away from the protective walls of the capital did I say the words I hoped I will never say again...

"Everyone! Retreat back into the kingdom this instance!" I commanded.

All my soldiers did as they did and quickly ran from their enemies, growling in disgust and guilt as we were forced to retreat...to accept defeat. The gates opened as all the soldiers and warriors piled in, rampaging and hurting each other to reach safety beyond the walls. I stayed at the entrance and waited until every living Egyptian has entered the walls. I watched every face that entered, some filled with anger, most filled with fear. All of their bodies were encased in blood, I could not tell if it was their own or that of the Muslims'.

I followed everyone back in as the gates closed, cutting us off from the danger outside. I looked at all of the survivors that were now panting and writing in pain. Quickly all of the medical experts charged in with surgical tools and linen paper. I had to watch as some of my followers were forced to bear the pain of some of their limbs being removed and organs because the damage was too great. I could not be anymore ashamed of myself. The battle was pointless and was only going to make everything worse.

As I sat against the wall, a man in an Anubis mask walked up to me, carrying a scroll and feather.

"What shall we do for the bodies of the fallen my Lord?" He asked in a monotonous tone.

"All of them, they shall proceed in the mummification process." I answered sadly, not being able to stare into Anubis's 'disciple' in the face.

"But...but sire! For just doing the mummification process on one body will take approximately 6-8 months!" He answered, a bit shocked from my answer.

"Then I suggest you get started." I replied coldly.

He flinched but nonetheless bowed and walked away. I looked back up and saw many blank faces stare at me. I couldn't summon the courage to shoo them off nor glare at them to stop, all I could do was hang my head in shame once more as I continued to hear more agonizing cries of pain around me.

**Ahmadias's POV**

"Everything is ready Ahmadias." Veridian in a tone full of pride.

"Excellent, send them out when the sun is setting, I want Athens to be sleeping by the time we get there." I replied strongly.

"Quite honestly, I think it's much better seeing the faces of those I kill. Besides, don't you think it is a bit dirty to attack when they least expect it, you don't get much honor that way." Veridian scoffed.

"Are you saying Sparta is a very clean society and that it lacks in honor?" I countered in an angry tone.

"No, but everything seems better my way." He replied in a calm but mischievous manner.

"Are you even prepared?" I said in an agitated tone.

Veridian fell silent and deeply sighed in defeat. He turned about, and walked out of my room in a sulky mood. I continued to look at the map filled with marks of blood on each conquered city, all except for Athens. I smiled, the whole plan to attack at nighttime is the perfect time to search for my sister. While most would be indoors, it is easier to find her instead trying to spot her in a large crowd. But then again, what if she escapes or hoards of people and pokemon rush out of the city, along with Amethyst? Easy, I'll ask them all to capture all Gardevoirs and bring them to me.

This plan shall be foolproof! I shall soon have my sister in my arms again. I clenched my teeth and pounded my blade against the table.

_"It's all your fault...father...IT IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" _I swiped my blade against the table in anger, causing it to split in half, along with the map as the two pages fell to the floor slowly.

"You made her runaway, you abused her damn it! If only I could've have killed you _before _she ran away... she would still be here!" I yelled, clutching my head in despair. "I should have found my dawn stone much sooner, you _both _should have suffered my wrath!"

My eyes are now wide, all I see is red. I directed my attention to the now broken wine bottle on the floor, spilling red wine all over the floor. I picked up the bottom half that was still a bit intact and vigorously choked it down. I slammed my face against the broken desk, clenching my fist even tighter.

"Amethyst...I'm so sorry...I promise I'll make everything better for you...I promise..."

**Victorian's POV**

"This place is a...is a-"

"I know, this is what happens when all of Greece's 'underground black market' shops are squeezed into one place." Ahmed interrupted. "Greece's Southeastern port."

"Excellent, just what a prince would want. Stuck around low-lives who would do anything for riches, especially when your face is printed on paper with a high-fine reward." I said sarcastically.

"As long as your face is hidden you will be alright." Ahmed said in a reassuring way as he tightened my hood on my cloak.

"You know, I can use my illusion to trick people into something I wasn't." I said in an irritated tone.

"And what if you change into someone everyone is after by any chance?" He countered.

"Good point." I sighed.

We continued down the crowded alleyways filled with hooded beings and ones with cold eyes staring at us. I felt my skin crawl upon eye contact and it took all of the strength to hide it. As we passed the final alleyway, we were met by the blue face of the ocean blue along with her salty air and arousing scent, the Mediterranean Sea. We finally made it.

But I frowned when I looked upon all of the empty docks...all except for one. There was a very small boat about a mile away and it was ready to leave. Giving each other a quick glance and nod, we dashed towards the boat. I bumped into a few people as the hood on my head came off.

"Hey, isn't that the lost prince?" A man shouted.

"Someone grab him!" A Rhyhorn shouted.

Not only did we have to deal with a fleeing boat, but now practically I was being chased down by thugs out to catch me. As we veered around the corner, I crashed into another hooded person. The hood fell off and showed a beautiful Gardevoir, but although it felt like I was in slow motion, Ahmed grabbed me and pulled me up, resuming our getaway.

The Gardevoir followed up the ramp and soon the boat drifted away from the docks, leaving the thugs standing on the abandoned dock. The only people on the boat now were me, Ahmed, the captain and the mysterious Gardevoir.

I breathed hard as I slowly recovered from my run, my friend on the other hand was in a fighting stance, ready to attack the mysterious Gardevoir.

"Please, don't hurt me, I don't mean you any harm." The Gardevoir pleaded as she fell to her knees.

I stood up as I regained my composure, but Ahmed was still affixed to the Gardevoir.

"If you mean no harm, then why did you follow us on the boat?" Ahmed asked.

"I wasn't following you, I was trying to aboard the ship." She said, looking up at the Gardevoir. "Besides, how can I harm both of you? I'm no match for both of you."

Ahmed couldn't help but relax and help the Gardevoir up. I just stood there, it felt like everythinhg was moving at lightning speed and I couldn't comprehend anything.

"What is your name?" Ahmed asked as I shook away my confusion.

"My...my name is Amethyst." The Gardevoir replied shyly.

"I'm Victorian and my friend that looks like he's proposing to you is Ahmed." I said with a big smile.

Ahmed blushed a bit while Amethyst just giggled slightly. Ahmed quickly let go of her hand and got back on his feet unsteadily.

"It is very nice to meet both of you." Amethyst greeted warmly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the face Ahmed was giving me, it was priceless! But as soon as playfulness came, I turned back to seriousness.

"Anyways Ahmed, I've been meaning to ask you, why was all of Greece's black markets all in one place." I asked.

"One word: Sparta." Ahmed answered.

Amethyst flinched and hung her head low, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Is everything alright?" Ahmed asked in concern.

"I'm...I'm fine." She whispered.

"Who is their leader?" I continued.

"A gallade named Ahmadias." He answered hesitantly.

"Ah...Ahmadias?" Amethyst asked.

Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, her body trembled and her face turned pale.

"That can't be right, he...he...that just can't be right!" She cried.

"Amethyst is everything alright?" Ahmed asked as he grabbed Amethyst's hand.

Amethyst pulled away as she clutched her head," How...how did he...?"

"Do you know Ahmadias?" I asked.

Tears ran down her cheeks and as her cheeks became red.

"He's...he's...he's my brother..." She answered in a shaky tone.

"Your his sister?" Ahmed asked.

She continued to cry, she covered her face with her hands. But although in her state, she faintly nodded. Ahmed gave her a small hug in hope to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about your brother and your parents, I can't say how hard-"

"What about my parents?" She asked.

"You...you don't know?" Ahmed asked.

She shook her head.

"Your...brother...he...he killed them." Ahmed stuttered.

"Why...why?" She asked.

"That I don't know." Ahmed answered.

Amethyst stared at the ground and quietly said, "Can you please leave me alone for a little bit?"

Ahmed let go of her and quietly went around the corner, me following close behind.

**I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! Thank you! =^.^=**


	5. Our Gods not on our Side

**Hello my lovers of history and Pokemon, sorry I have kept you waiting. School and vacation take a lot out of you. But here I am rearing to continue my chapters. Please do enjoy while I take a 12 hour nap, thank you.**

**Victorian's POV**

I can still hear the cloaked Gardevoir sob softly to herself on the other side of the ship. Never have I ever seen such a beautiful Gardevoir alone like this, especially in a town full of crooks and nobodies. All of them are usually taken. I stopped focusing on her cries of despair while I focused on my friend, looking at the stars with a contraption I have never seen before. It has ruler that is bent and another one that is curved on the bottom and to top it off, a looking glass attached right on the top.

"What in the world is that?" I scoffed, resting my chin on my hand.

"A special scale to help calculate the stars, it is prior for sailors so they know which direction they are going or locate certain checkpoints for a safe travel without flaw." Ahmed explained without gazing away from the odd contraption.

"Yes...keep doing that." I said in a puzzled tone.

Ahmed gave me a look and sighed, then shortly returned to his...star-seeker. I stared lazily at the swaying ocean as we continued towards Egypt. After what felt like hours on end I decided to rummage Ahmed's things out of curiosity. I slowly sat up and grabbed Ahmed's bag, pulling it closer to me. I opened the bag and put my arm inside, feeling anything out of the ordinary. Then something felt odd, I quickly pulled it out to find a scroll made out of something I have never seen before. I unfurled it and saw pictures inside along with lines separating them, they made no sense to me.

"Hey! Put that back!" Ahmed sneered.

I jumped in fright as the scroll slipped out of my claws and over the edge of the boat.

"M-my scroll!" Ahmed yelled in shock as he ran over to where the scroll drowned in the blackness of the water.

"Oh, dear." I smiled apologetically as I scooted back to my sleeping bag.

"That was my only copy of the Egyptian language you ass-hole!" Ahmed growled in defeat. "Now how we supposed to understand any citizens of Egypt!"

"Hey now, we can always find someone to help translate...or better yet teach us." I gave an innocent smile.

"Not without a lot of money! Right now Egypt is going through extreme poverty and everyone is at a critical mental stage ever since the Jews left! Lots of jobs were remained unfinished and the Kingdom went through extreme damage from riots and other impossible damage. They went be welcoming us with open arms." He said in an agitated tone.

"It will be fine, you are always overreacting." I scoffed off.

"Says the one who destroyed my library." Ahmed whispered.

I flinched and sagged when he said that, a look of guilt swept over my face and no longer had the courage to look Ahmed in the eye. After all, we're in this mess because of me.

**Zehro's POV**

It has been an hour since the battle and the continuation of moans and screams was still in full momentum. I watched as limbs that broken far from full recovering were cut off as the victim had cloth in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue off form the pain. Some had arrow heads stuck in their abdomens and were forced to be severed and cut open as the victim cried in agony.

I covered my ears to help stop the painful cries of my fallen followers. I closed my eyes shut to stop seeing dark, red blood pour out from open wounds that some of their guts have poured out from. I still could not believe a couple thousand inexperienced people with kitchen knives and horribly sharpened arrows to my army of ten-thousand strong men with steel weapons.

How can this happen? Sobek, Wepwawet...weren't you on my side?

Then a loud pounding came from the giant woodened doors. The doors heaved and returned back to normal, then once again heaved and turned back to normal as if itslef came alive and was taken big breaths of air. The whole process continued and everyone inside stopped abruptly to watch the doors. I quickly stood up from my post.

"Enemies are attacking, they are breaching the-" One of the guards who was in charge of lookout on top of the wall stopped short as an arrow pierced his skull and his lifeless body fell to the ground in front of me.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I took in the scene. "Everyone who is not in critical condition, it is time for battle! Set up a barricade 100ft. from the door and ready your weapons! Protect everything you hold dear with your life!"

I ran to gather any wood and quickly used my khopesh to sharpen the end of it and stuck it in the ground, the others did the same. We created a zigzag of the sharpened sticks and rested our spears on top.

"Archers! Stay behind and on higher ground, use the mazes of our buildings as an advantage!" I ordered as I grabbed my shield off the ground.

With long bows in position and plentiful arrows on their back, they scattered all around and waited for the signal.

I stared at the door as it quickly got beaten over and over again. I clenched my beak and raised my khopesh up high. The suspense killing me as the door was about to give way. Then the suspense ended as the door broke and revealed thousands of Muslims thrashing towards us. I screamed my battle cry as I lunged my khopesh forward, thrusting the signal. Beginning the soon to be bloodbath.

**Ahmadias's POV**

My men and I charged into the historical city of Athens with cries of pleasure and thirst for blood. I led them in as pokemon of Athens tried to run from their fate. With a satisfying smile on my face I decapitated an Alakazam and his little Abra, slicing open a Scizor and a small Pikachu. I couldn't stop smiling as their blood splattered on me and seeing their guts torn apart.

I placed my foot on the dead Pikachu's head and yelled out, "Capture all the Gardevoirs and return them to me!"

Verdian passed me at lightning speed but not without saying, "If none of them are your sister leave one for me to have a little fun with for later."

I couldn't help but chuckle, it wasn't Veridian's remark that set me off but just being soaked in the blood of my victims is my happy place. And I owe it all to the corpses of my parents for that, their blood covered my body and never felt so good, it was as if I was purified in that blood. Sparta is the place for me!

I continued to dash towards the center of town, passing pokemon being slaughtered by my men. I felt I was a ralts in a candy store, everything felt sweet and their blood tasted like candy to me. Oh, this was a night to remember!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared happily at all the fallen victims of my wrath all around me in town square, but my happiness quickly ended as I realized not once have I seen my sister anywhere. I quickly turned into a state of shock as I started to panic and look around the town in all directions.

"Here's the only Gardevoir we could find general." A Haxorus grunted as he shoved a shiny Gardevoir to the floor.

I stared at the Gardevoir in utter disappointment as it was obvious it wasn't amethyst. I knelt down to the gardevoir and yanked her hair vigorously as she yelped in pain.

"Quiet!" Tell me, do you know of a Gardevoir named Amethyst?" I said softly.

"Y-yes!" She huffed in pain. "She lived in a little cottage...right next to city hall."

I let go of her hair and stood back up. "She's all yours Veridian." I sighed in relief.

"Finally." Veridian said sweetly, staring at the Gardevoir." You and I are going to have some fun in my bed tonight, Heh."

The shiny Gardevoir looked at him wide-eyed and was held up again as Veridian took her away.

All the while, I ran to the cottage nearby and busted the door open without hesitation.

"Amethyst!" I called, there was no answer.

"Amethyst!" I tried again. still there was no reply.

I tossed the table and started to ransack the place in fetal hopes as I tried to look for places Amethyst might hide in. The kitchen, the cupboards, closets, even under the bed and there was still no sign of her. I collapsed onto my knees and hung my head in defeat. Tears slipped out from my eyes and fell onto the floor.

"Damn it...AMETHYST!" I cried in agony.

**Just to let you know, not everything about the certain time period will be correct...because we both know I'm not perfect and neither are you. Thank you for all of your reviews! They all made me feel better!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	6. The Falls and soon to be Interrogations

**I'm back! You didn't think I could keep my promise did you? Well in your face! Heh heh I'm just kidding, don't be so dramatic! =^.^= Well as promised I've updated as soon as I could, I hope you like the chapter and please R&R! =^.^=**

**Ahmadia's POV**

My men and I left Athens with pride and joy ranging throughout the path and the grasslands surrounding the area, the stars danced in response to the merry tunes my men have sung. Only I was the one with the heavy heart.

Veridian too had a big smile on his face, holding his 'love' tightly around her waist with his left claw. The Gardevoir however did her best to ignore her captive from all his witty and sexual remarks about them both in the future. Several times she looked at me with pleading eyes, thinking that we are of the same species I would pity her and just let her go. I only returned a cold stare.

"So, after we get back and I have a little wrestle with my love, what are we going to do?" Veridian replied with his smile still on his face. The Gardevoir no longer flinched when he said those things, by now she was pretty much used to it. Maybe now that she has accepted her fate she would leave me alone.

"I don't know at the moment, now stop asking." I replied in an annoyed tone.

Veridian shrugged it off and went back to slightly harassing the shiny Gardevoir. The men however paid no mind for it as they not heard our conversation, they sung too loud to hear our soft conversation.

I went back to staring off into space, thinking only of my poor sister and where she has now gone. My eyes darkened, by the very thought that the Athenians knew we were coming and thought my sister was our spy and exiled her into foreign land. I lowered my head in surrender, that is probably what happened. There are so many places she would've gone to; Rome, Mesopotamia, Egypt, Samaria, or even the Ottoman Empire. It would probably take years until I find my sister...I beat myself in regret. Many times I wished I went alone and looked for my sister in Athens, maybe I would have found her in her cottage. However after the death of my parents, news spread and I was famous for being a cold-hearted monster who would do anything for satisfaction and respect, that is how I became one of Sparta's leaders, they thought my 'talent' would come in handy.

"It feels like I am talking to a spirit." Veridian sighed, hugging his love closer to him. The Gardevoir scoffed at him and looked back towards me again, this time with an angry look. I stared at her back only to give her an even more menacing glare. Unfortunately it didn't faze her. _'Wrong answer.' _I thought angrily. I went over to her and grabbed her chin vigorously and held it up so her eyes were locked with mine. Veridian immediately stopped but didn't pull away for he knew what was coming. My men too stopped once they saw my motion and took a couple of steps back.

"Pokemon like you are so annoying." I hissed. I hung my hand back slapped face hard and sufficiently. It gave off a loud smack sound as it echoed throughout the plains. It left a mark on her left cheek as tears from the sting of the pain formed in her once cold eyes. I grabbed her chin again and did the same motion again, her eyes were now hesitant and weak. She whimpered from both the pain on her cheek and my tight grip on her lower chin.

"You and I have some unfinished business. You will tell me _everything _about my sister and what happened to her once we reach Sparta. Refuse or produce even a little _fib _from your sour mouth and I will execute you right on the spot. Understand?" I threatened, tightening my grip on her chin. She sobbed in response and gave a faint nod. I let go of her and she immediately swung her head in the opposite direction towards Veridian's.

We then continued our pace, only now my men stopped their joyous parade. Only Veridian gave me a thumbs up, seeing that now the Gardevoir had her head pressed against his body in hope of trying to get protection from me. She is just digging her own grave.

**Zehro's POV**

"Fight until your very last breath!" I encouraged as I sliced a Muslim's throat clean off. But I knew it was worthless. Already we lost half of our pokemon once again and were struggling to hold off the never ending army.

I watched as every loyal follower was cut down to pieces and their blood spread all over the sandy dirt. Citizens however were unharmed as the Muslims' only objective were the mercenaries. I was the only one who has not been cut down by now...and it appeared that I was the only one...alive. Exhausted after fight after fight, my muscles started to groan and contract in pain. Soon I was left to put all my wait on my knees as my Khopesh swung out of my hand and over into the distance. Muslims surrounded me from every direction, all their rusted weapons pointing at my exposed neck. I slowly lifted my arms in pain and defeat as I now realized, that my army has fallen...Egypt has fallen to the Muslims.

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter, more will come soon but now I ran out of time and I must go do more chores and work now, R&R!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
